Jumping to Conclusions
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Hera/Zeus. Hera mistakes Zeus' intentions about a nymph and rages. Zeus needs help to get back with his wife. Read and it will make sense lol. COMPLETE. Review please! x
1. Chapter 1

Hera/Zeus 

Jumping to Conclusions 

On most warm, pleasant days on Mount Olympus most gods and goddesses were in good, cheerful moods. That was all except one particular goddess.

Hera violently opened the golden doors to her palace and stalked to the throne room furious. No she was far more than furious! She was ballistic!

She found the room empty and – balling her fists so she wouldn't destroy anything – shouted: "HERMES!"

As quick as a flash the winged messenger appeared. "You err…called?"

"Where is Zeus?" she snapped her eyes blazing.

"I deliver messages not keep tags on--"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Hera screamed and Hermes hastily backed away, frightened.

"I erm not sure…" he stammered. "I think with the nymphs…" he carried on weakly then suddenly ducked when Hera hurled a fireball over his head. His quick reflexes had only just saved him otherwise he would have been one toasted god. Quickly he scarped leaving the Queen of the Gods alone.

"How dare he!" she shrieked and storming to the bedroom she shared with her husband she vented her rage on anything and everything. By the time she could destroy no more; their room was just ashes and ruins. Once erupted, her temper would continue for a long time before she cooled.

Very soon every resident on Olympus knew to keep well clear of Hera and the palace if they wanted to remain whole and un-burnt.

After his encounter with Hera, Hermes wildly flew around to desperately find Zeus. When he did he had a sick, sinking feeling that he knew very well the cause of Hera's fury.

Zeus heard Hermes' fluttering and dragged his eyes away from the nymph in front of him.

"Erm…Zeus? Hera wants you. She's erm…well…in a really bad mood…" Hermes grimaced flicking a look at the nymph.

Zeus swore violently as he leapt to his feet. He raked his hand through his hair franticly.

"Can we carry this on another time?" the blonde nymph asked wide-eyed.

"Sure soon," Zeus said distractedly before disappearing.

The nymph sighed deeply then was aware of Hermes frowning at her.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're trying to get with him," Hermes spoke sternly.

"Of course not! Argh I don't want _him_!" the nymph cried.

"Then you weren't having some sort of…arrangement?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me sick?" the nymph glared. "We're _not_ having an affair or anything like it!"

With a final huff the nymph strode away angrily and Hermes hurried to catch up with Zeus.

**A/N:** please review XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Zeus leapt aside, narrowly missed being hit with one of his own lightening bolts.

"Hera, love, please--" He was cut shot again jumping for cover.

"You promised – no _swore_ – you wouldn't!" Hera shrieked and took a good aim at her husband again.

"But--"

"You said you wouldn't cheat _ever_ again! And I _believed_ you!!"

The vase and stand near Zeus exploded. Damn her good aim, he thought. The more he tried to explain the closer he became to being electrocuted so he thought it was better to wait till she was calm. That could take a week or two.

Leaving her for safety Zeus sighed rubbing his temple. What was he going to do?

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Athena, his wise child, could help as she was amazing at giving advice. He smiled to himself, that was definitely a good plan.

XxX

Athena looked at her father with one black brow raised. She had been feeding her owl minutes before her father popped up. Top be honest she was half expecting it.

"Please help me," Zeus pleaded.

She sighed heavily. "I though you have vowed not to cheat."

Zeus wanted to growl in frustration. Didn't _anyone_ trust him?

"I wasn't cheating!"

"Then why's Hera all" – she made violent hand gestures – "explosive? She raged how you were cheating with some blonde nymph."

"But I _wasn't_! I was just--"Zeus stopped abruptly.

"Just what?" Athena prompted.

"I can't say. I was sworn to secrecy," Zeus said painfully.

"Then I can't help," Athena replied lightly and inwardly smirked at her frustrated father. It amused her to see him pleading for help.

Zeus considered his dilemma and spoke slowly. "If I tell you, you won't let on to anyone?"

Athena frowned irritated. "You know I won't!"

"Just checking."

"So, come on tell me and I'll try to help."

He sighed. "I was with the nymph because I wanted her to make me a special gift."

"Gift?"

"For Hera, I wanted to surprise her."

Athena narrowed her eyes. "Why is this such a bad thing?"

"The nymph, well I had gone after her once a while back and well if Hera found out – like she has – then she'd jump to conclusions. In return I have to help her."

"Help her how?"

"I was getting to that," Zeus paused. "Letting her go with a mortal. Can you see why I have to keep it quite? If the other nymphs find out then all of them will be asking me to bend the rules."

"Why did you?"

"I owe it really, when she refused I ruined her chances with someone and when I went to put it right the damage was done beyond repair."

Athena made a tutting sound at her father.

"Not proud of it but I was forgiven and so I will do that for her."

Athena leaned back on her chaise and smiled. "Alright, now, how did Hera hear of you meeting this nymph?"

"As she was screaming at me she said something about another nymph saw us together. She obviously went to the wrong conclusion."

Athena twirled a lock of her black hair between her fingers. "You need to tell her the truth."

"Problem is that she won't see me and she finds anything to attack me with," Zeus said letting out a long breath.

"Leave that to me," his daughter winked and filled him in with a plan.

**A/N**: I know it was short but next one is longer XD Oh a note to the reviewer called Zoe… I'm really sorry but Aphrodite isn't the one to blame in this sorry! Hope this doesn't ruin it all for you! Lol.

Thanks other reviewers! 3rd chap soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the reviewers XD sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 3

"And here it is."

Hephaestus pulled off the cover and revealed a beautiful golden throne encrusted with diamonds and rubies.

"Oh my!" Hera exclaimed rushing forwards to touch it, drawn to the glittering jewels like a Valkyrie. From behind her back Ares gave Hephaestus a meaningful look and he gave a nod.

For a moment Hera had forgotten all about her anger then she scowled darkly. "If he thinks he can get through to me through the use of gifts-"

"Zeus doesn't know about this, mother. I thought of it considering you destroyed your other one," Hephaestus sighed thinking of his past creation.

"Oh," Hera felt a little guilty when she remembered all the hard work he had put into making it for her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Ares prompted and took her arm steering her to the throne. Hephaestus went and stood on her other side and glanced at Ares again.

"Oh this is lovely I – what?" Hera's wrists were suddenly enclosed with heavy cuffs when she laid her arms on the throne. Ares and Hephaestus quickly secured them.

"Get these off!" Hera shouted squirming trying to use her powers.

"It won't work and not yet," Ares said coolly and she glared at him.

"How dare you trick me!"

Ares merely shrugged and didn't seem bothered but Hephaestus felt a little guilty but it was for the best. Hera tried to shimmer again but no luck and she growled in frustration.

"What do you want?"

"First, calm down and then listen to your husband," Ares said and on time Zeus strode through the golden doors, the nymph and Athena on each side.

Hera cursed under her breath and turned her head away. She didn't have to _look_ at him.

"Hera I wasn't cheating," Zeus said gently standing by her feet.

Her eyes narrowed. "Really? Then why did some nymph come and tell me you were having an affair with her?"

"Ah no!" All heads swivelled to the nymph who looked disgusted. "If I put him off once I doubt that I'd go for him a second time. He's definitely _not_ my type."

Hera looked a little confused and Zeus a little irritated at the comment. Athena chose that moment to nudge him. "Go on tell her."

Zeus looked at his queen and sighed. "She's a friend of mine only. As it happens she's also talented at making beautiful pieces of jewellery. I was planning of getting something for you. In return for helping her."

"Helping her how?" Hera asked.

The nymph spoke. "To live my life with a mortal man."

Hera's gaze flew to her husband who shrugged. "It was the least I could do for everything."

Hera looked between them and bit her bottom lip. "So you kept your vow?"

He came up to her side and clasped her fingers. "I kept it."

"Oh…" Hera looked at her lap ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

Zeus kissed her cheek affectionately. "It doesn't matter; I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," Hera said a little too quickly.

He snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right."

She ruefully smiled. "Alright maybe not as much as I should but, ah, you know how I get…" she trailed off meaningfully.

"Jealous you mean," Zeus lightly teased.

She scowled and ignored the comment. She looked at Ares and Hephaestus. "Can I get these off now?"

"Oh yes," Hephaestus undid the bolts on the right then the left. Free from them Hera rubbed her wrists.

"I can remove the little tricks on it and you can have it still," he said and Hera nodded.

"Well this has been…enlightening. Can I go now? I have a necklace to finish," the nymph asked.

"Of course," Zeus said aware that there were still others in the room.

"We should go too," Athena said as Ares took her hand. They smiled before disappearing.

"I'll take you back," Hephaestus said to the nymph. "Aphrodite is already going to kill me because I'm late so a couple of more minutes won't matter," he added with a grin and lead the nymph out.

Hera and Zeus stood in the silence alone and Hera toyed with the gold necklace round her throat.

"I want to apologise again," she said.

Inwardly Zeus grinned. He could hear how these words were forced out for Hera hated to admit she was ever wrong. Her and apologies was like putting balloons with pins. It wasn't right.

"You know that despite all I've always _loved _you," he said. "And I haven't been with any other woman but you since I made that vow."

"I know can we stop this now?" she asked hating feeling guilty.

He stroked her fingers which where in his palm. "Yes it's for the best."

Zeus leaned down and kissed her slightly parted lips softly and she didn't hesitate in stepping into his arms. Her hands wound up to his shoulders and her kisses became more demanding. He broke it off to breathe then tugged on her hand, walking them out of the room and to the bedroom.

Hera looked at him. "It's the middle of the day."

"And?"

"We have things to do."

"Yes," he said. "This."

"I mean-"

"What do you think Athena and Ares are doing?" Zeus cut in and she was silent. "And Aphrodite and Hephaestus?"

"I guess," she said and he smiled before capturing her lips. When he looked in her eyes he saw a hungry desire spark and she moved inside, shutting the door.

"Mmm come on then," her voice was low and husky. He wrapped his arms round her slim waist and took her to the bed. Their clothes had vanished and she lay smiling under him. Cupping his face in her hands she kissed him artfully and leisurely and his hands stroked over her body. He swept her up in a storm of pleasure and love and when she came back from that unimaginable height she lay quietly by his side. Her rightful place forever.

The End

**A/N:** please review! The throne idea was taking from the Greek myth, one of the many stories revolving on how Hephaestus managed to marry Aphrodite. I actually hate that version and so I'm writing my own one, keep your eyes out for it lol.


End file.
